The Annual Bungie Awards
Your mom won an award last night.... Preface The Annual Bungie Awards has been in progress since February 2012 originating through a small group of friends in a private group known as Bnet Regulars (Bungie.net Regulars ). Later in August 2012, a thread was put together composed of all the best public threads for 2012. It was brainstormed the community should host our own awards for shenanigans and bragging rights around the Bungie Community. spawn031 sent a message to DeeJ regarding the "contest" and if that would be something worthy of the 7th Column . DeeJ replied to create an initial thread as a "hub" for information, but host everything else in a private group. Thus, The Annual Bungie Awards, was born. TABA, is a place for members to gather out of pure fun and nominate each other for specific awards. Think of it Golden Globe style. Winners dont gain anything, losers don't lose anything. In short, TABA (The Annual Bungie Awards) is basically: * Nominate fellow members for awards *Members vote on those worthy of the award *Winners get bragging rights, grains of salt, and non-existant loot. *We relive memories and nostalgia over awesome moments in our community. 3 Phases of the Bungie Awards There are three phases for the Bungie Awards to take place. Initially the first was a brainstorming phase where only the staff members gathered. This was to decide on what awards to give, in order to give a positive outlook on the Bungie Community. Some awards were rejected or renamed, however there is always a feeback thread where other members can post awards they would like to see in the future. Phase two was nominations. Once the group became public, members from around bungie.net were able to nominate other members for specific awards. You couldn't nominate yourself and the nomination phase only lasted 3 days (Friday to Sunday). Once the nominations were completed, it was up to the staff to compile them and repost the voting threads. Phase three is voting. Members were then sent a Mass PM to remind them of their involvment. Members of the group came back on New Years Eve 2012 to vote. Voting was only open for 24 hours. Once complete, the results were posted to the community forum in the hub thread. 2012 Awards The 2012 Awards thread *'Most Likely to Become Urk': DeeJ *'Most Likely to Become Jerome': ALI217 *'Most Likely to Become DeeJ': spawn031 *'Most Likely to Become Stosh': burritosenior *'Most Likely to Become Achronos': dazarobbo *'Thread Creator of The Year': Helveck *'Best Thread of 2012': ******* from Erie, PA, I met your mom! - by bobcast *'WALL O TEXT Award': Helveck *'I Hate Everything Award':elmicker *'Jester of the Year': Helveck *'Lurker of The Year': Phoenix1710 *'Most Likely To Donate to Obscure Charity': evilcam *'Coffee Addict Award': CamCam *'I'm Just Here Award': MyNameIsCharlie *'Signature of The Year': mvyorkie009 *'Best Legs Award:' Recon Number 54 *'Sexy Member of the Year': TOM T *'Young Grasshopper of The Year': ChorrizoTapatio *'Old Fart of The Year': Old Papa Rich *'Member of The Year': A 3 Legged Goat *'Heroic Member of The Year': spartain ken 15 *'Legendary Member of The Year': edableshoe *'Mythic Member of The Year': Helveck *'Forum Ninja of the Year: ' 3 WAY TIE! *1. evilcam *2. Recon Number 54 *3. True Underdog *'Bungie Employee of the Year': DeeJ Private Group The voting and nominating process takes place in a chapter. Staff Members: *spawn031 (founder) *antony X1000 *ARBITOR 5 *burritosenior *Hylebos *ecartman1214 *ECOH Cam *Kickimanjaro *sam da man 2008 Links *@BungieAwards *Private Group